


Hounds of Hell

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Jessica Jones, Alpha Matt Murdock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Featuring Matt and Jess as siblings, Fluff, Multi, Omega Foggy Nelson, Organized Crime, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: There is a saying around town which says, "Beware of the Murdock pack. They've got the Devil in them."





	Hounds of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I backed myself into a corner with my "Touch" fic so I decided to stop writing that and write this one instead. I've written a similar story for this one with a similar dilemma except this is an alpha/beta/omega universe. 
> 
> Oh, and by the way, Matt is 2 years older than Foggy in this fic. 
> 
> And yes, folks, I couldn't help myself and had to write another A/B/O fic featuring Matt and Foggy and Angst.

It’s early fall so there’s still warmth left in the air. It isn’t dark outside yet but the park is quiet. Eerily quiet. There's not a soul in sight on the playground. The swings, the slides, the play pit are all empty. 

There’s just a little boy seated on one of the several empty benches outside the playground. The dark haired boy he is dressed in a royal blue sweater and jeans. There is a pair of dark glasses covering his eyes. The boy doesn’t look a day above 9 and he has his head buried in a book. He trails his fingers over the words on the book. Words that not everyone would understand. He seems fascinated by whatever he’s reading and every so often a barely-there smile appears on his face, only to disappear as quickly.

Suddenly, another little boy comes running down the path that leads to the playground. This one seems younger than the other boy. He could be 6 or 7 maybe. This little boy’s shoulder-length golden hair flies in the wind and one of the straps of his short overalls falls down his shoulder.

There’s a woman running right after him yelling, “Frankie! Stop!”

But the kid, Frankie, doesn’t stop. Instead, he picks up his pace. 

The older boy looks over his shoulder briefly, turning his ear towards the commotion, but shrugs and returns to his book.

Frankie’s little sneakers skid against the path as he comes to a halt. His bright blue eyes watch the older boy for a moment before he takes off towards him. When he finally stops in front of the older boy, Frankie tugs at the hem of his sweater.

The owner of the blue sweater looks up, his face points a little to the right of the little boy, as he asks, “Yeah?”

“Whatchu reading?” Frankie asks in a sing-song voice and tilts his head to the side.

“Thurgood Marshall: American Revolutionary,” the boy in the blue sweater replies as if he were talking to an adult and not a 6-year-old. He takes a quick whiff off the boy and his nose crinkles.

Frankie purses his lips together. “What’s Thu- Thu- Thudood?”

A smile spread across the older boy’s face, which soon turns into a chuckle. “Not Thudood, silly. _Thurgood_ ,” He corrects the little boy. “You’ll learn about him when you get older.”

The little boy’s forehead crinkles and his nostrils flare. He haughtily stomps his feet against the dirt as he whines, “I am not little!”

“He doesn’t like to be called little,” the woman who was rushing after the little boy earlier, stops next to the bench. Her light brown hair falls below her shoulders and unlike the little boy, her eyes are brown. She takes a seat beside the boy in the blue sweater and offers him a fond smile. “I’m Anna, this little one right here is my son, Frankie.”

“Nice to meet you, ma’am." The boy in the blue sweater returns her smile. “I’m Matt.”

“What are you doing out here by yourself?” Anna asks with a hint of worry in her voice. “Where are your parents?”

“This place doesn’t scare me,” Matt replies proudly. “I know it like the back of my hand.”

An amused chuckle escapes Anna’s lips and she nods at Matt. “I’m sure you’re a real daredevil, kid.”

A bored Frankie huffs and runs off towards the playground. He tries climbing up the front of the metal slide, only to slide back down. He lets out a frustrated noise before making a second attempt.

“He loves this park,” Anna tells Matt. 

“I do too. It’s always quiet,” Matt agrees as he closes his book and lets it rest on his lap. “Not to be rude, but, why does Frankie smell so… flowery? Like- like lavender and jasmine.”

Anna covers a laugh with her hand. “He’s an omega. Omegas carry a light, flowery smell. It lets others know that they’re non-threatening.”

Matt’s lips form an ‘O’ and nods. “I’ve never met an Omega before. Are you an Omega?”

“No, I’m a beta,” Anna replies, her eyes still focused on her son. “Frankie’s biological mom was an omega.”

Matt keeps his attention focused on the sounds in the playground. He tracks Frankie’s movements with his ears. “You’re not his real mom?” He inquires. 

“Well, I’d like to think I’m as real as it gets,” Anna jokes. “He’s my son. He never even knew his biological mom.”

“Lucky him,” Matt says solemnly as he rubs his hands together in front of him. “My mom died when I was a baby. My dad never found another mate.”

Frankie gives up on the slides and gets on the swing instead. He skids his feet against as he moves forward and then pushes himself back. He doesn’t go far. The blond frowns and tries again.

“Why does Frankie seem _sad_?” Matt asks after a few beats.

Anna gawks at the young boy, “How could you possibly know he was sad?”

“I can… feel it,” Matt replies hesitantly. “I don’t know, I just feel this tug towards him. The noise that has always been in the back of my head sounds clearer today. And the alpha inside me wants to protect Frankie.”

Anna darts her tongue out to wet her bottom lip. “He uh- he’s having a hard time making friends at his grade school,” she answers Matt’s first question and doesn’t take her eyes off him. She opens and closes her mouth a few times like she wants to say something but can’t quite form the words.

“Why would he have a hard time making friends?” Matt asks. “He seems fun.”

“He’s a little too hyper and has a hard time staying focused on one game for more than 2 minutes at a time. And then there’s the fact that’s a little too friendly and has developed a habit of trying to kiss everyone. The other kids don’t like that.”

Frankie has now abandoned the swing in favor of chasing a duck around the playground. He laughs as he tries to catch the little guy.

“If we were the same age, I’d be his friend,” Matt tells her in a determined voice.

Anna chuckles once again and shakes her head. “I’m sure you would, kid, We should get going, though. It’s getting dark and I’d rather not be in this area after dark. You should go home too.”

“Like I said, this place doesn’t scare me, I’ve lived here my whole life.”

Anna freezes. Her light brown eyes grow wide as she stares at Matt. “Y- your whole life? W- what’s your last name?” She stutters. Her heart starts racing in her chest.

“Murdock. Why?”

Anna gasps and shoots out of the bench. “Frankie. Let’s go!” She shouts over to where the 7-year-old blond is now trying to climb up the slide again.

“No!” The kid argues.

Anna stomps her way to her son and grabs him by the arm before dragging him out of the playground, kicking and screaming.

“Lemme go!” The kid struggles to get his arm out of his mother’s grip.

Anna stops as they get back to the benches and turns to narrow her eyes at her son.

“Franklin Percy Nelson, I will ground you when we get home if you don’t stop misbehaving.”

“But I wanna play, momma!” Frankie counters, his eyes brimming with tears.

Anna throws a glance over at Matt, who’s sitting there with his lips pursed in a thin line and his hands holding onto his book in a death grip.

“That’s it, Frankie. You’re grounded and no chocolate chip ice cream for a whole week!” She starts dragging him away again when Frankie sinks his sharp teeth right into her wrist. Anna screams in pain and immediately drops his hand.

Frankie takes this opportunity to run off towards Matt.

“Frankie no!” Anna yells at him but she’s too late.

Frankie grabs a surprised Matt by the face and smacks a sloppy kiss right onto his lips. A jolt of electricity passes between them, shaking both of them to the core, and knocking their breaths right out of him. Frankie drops his hands from Matt’s face and stares at him in horror.

“What was that?” Matt asks when he manages to find his voice again.

“The voice in my head said to do that,” Frankie tells him in a small voice. His lips start to quiver and tears start forming in his eyes again.

Anna comes up behind Foggy and this time picks him off the ground. “Frankie, what did you just do?” She whispers to him in terror. She throws a quick glance towards a shocked Matt and then starts leaving again without another word.

“He- he’s my mate.”

Matt’s voice makes Anna stop in her tracks. Frankie’s struggling in her arms, kicking his legs against her torso, trying to get out. She ignores him and slowly turns towards Matt.

“You knew, didn’t you?”

“That my Frankie is your mate?” Anna asks rhetorically. “Yes. The second you started talking about how you wanted to protect him… I knew.”

“This is awesome!” Matt says in excitement and jumps out of the bench. “My dad will be so happy when he finds out!”

Anna’s heart starts racing in her chest again. Her protective arms tighten around her son. “Your dad as in Jack Murdock?” Her voice wavers as she says the name.

“The one and only.”

“You can’t tell him, Matt,” Anna almost begs. “Despite what you think, he won’t be happy to find out that Frankie is your mate.”

The smile falls off Matt’s face, replaced with a frown. “What are you talking about? You don’t even know my dad.”

“The whole city knows your dad, kid,” Anna informs him. “Let me ask you this, haven’t you ever wondered why there aren’t any betas or omegas in your family?”

“Because we’re a family of alphas,” the 9-year-old answers almost immediately.

“And do you know _why_ there are only alphas in your family? It is statistically impossible for a whole pack to only have alphas as mates.”

Frankie gives up on trying to get away and instead falls asleep on his mother’s shoulder.

Anna looks at her son and places a gentle kiss on the top of his head. “If you want my Frankie to live then don’t ever come looking for me.”

Matt’s breath gets knocked right out of him. “What?”

“The reason the Murdock pack is made up solely of alphas is that any beta and especially any omega mate of the alphas in your family is put to death. If your dad were to find out about Foggy, he- he will kill my 7-year-old.”

“You’re wrong, my dad would never do that!” Matt argues. His voice cracks a little.

“Yes, he will and he has,” Anna throws back. “And so has every pack leader of your family before him. Everyone around town knows this. Keeping an alpha only pack is how your family has maintained control over the city for the past 100 years. Your pack would rather kill innocents than let go of that control. One day you will take over from your father and you will do the same. That’s why I beg of you, son if you don’t want to see your mate get killed then stay away from him.”

Matt stays silent. Her words ring in his ears. He feels tears in his eyes and refuses to wipe them away.

As his mother carries him away, Frankie sleepily waves at Matt over her shoulder.


End file.
